The present invention relates generally to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp having an improved bulb mounting member.
A lamp used in display lighting, for example, includes an outer reflective envelope, a lamp base attached to the rear of the envelope and a bulb mounted in the base. At the rear of the envelope is a radially inwardly extending wall which has a pair of openings, a pair of cups being seated therein. Two heavy mounting wires, which are brazed to the cups, extend through the pair of cups and into the envelope. The bulb includes a pair of lead wires which are soldered to the mounting wires. Another pair of lead wires, located within the lamp base, are connected to the mounting wires and to the lamp base.
A disadvantage of such a lamp is the complicated manufacturing process necessitated by having to attach two pairs of lead wires to the mounting wires and having to braze the mounting wires. A further disadvantage is the need to carefully align the bulb within the envelope.